A switch safety device can provide a safe and economical protection measure for a switch, for example, a switch with a fuse provides a safe and economical short-circuit protection by means of a fuse: in case of a short circuit, the fuse is melted, and the user only needs to replace the fuse, and then the switch is back in operation again. However, danger may occur if a user operates on the fuse when the main contacts of the switch are connected. Currently, in existing switches, a fuse cover is provided as a safety device to protect an operator when replacing the fuse, and the fuse cover is mechanically connected to the driving shaft of the switch to protect the operator's fingers from getting hurt by the fuse. When the switch is turned on, the fuse cover can protect the fuse and the fuse cover is locked, in this way the fuse cannot be replaced, so the safety of the operator is ensured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,362 proposes a switch with a fuse interlocking device, in which the fuse interlocking device comprises a resetting spring, a locking lever, a shaft pin and a bearing groove, and when the switch is connected, the fuse interlocking device ensures that the fuse cover cannot be opened and the operator cannot operate the fuse. However, a drawback of similar safety devices is that when the fuse cover of the switch is opened, locking of the switch drive is not ensured, and the operator will still face a risk if the switch is turned on accidently during the replacement of the fuse.